The Angry Seduction
by pixelatrix
Summary: "It involves a lot less clothing and a lot more...physical contact." Renegade Fem Shep & Zaeed pairing. Slight Spoilers for ME2 & ME3. Rated M for Language & Stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This will be an on-going story featuring a romance between Ren-Shep & Zaeed**

**This is AU-ish in a few ways, my stories always are. Rated M, for a lot of swearing…and other stuff.**

**Shepard in this is : Earthborn, The Butcher of Torfan and VERY Renegade.**

**Beta: None, sadly, all errors are my own. Anyone interested in the position?**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

It started after Zorya.

They'd respectfully ignored the shit out of each other up until that point. But after Zorya, it was less ignoring and more trying to actively piss each other off at every turn. Garrus had suggested that Shepard leave Massani on the ship if they couldn't make it through one damn mission without arguing.

_But where was the fun in that?_

Shepard took a perverse pleasure out of pissing off the damn bastard. She stepped into the cargo bay to find him smoking a cigarette with a bottle of beer in his hand. She wandered over to grab his cigarette. She hopped up on the nearby table and took a long drag. She hadn't enjoyed a smoke in years.

"Fucking bitch." Massani growled before reaching down to pull another cigarette out.

"The rest of the crew has respectfully requested that you stay on the ship when we head on the next mission." Shepard spoke around the cigarette in her mouth.

"Fine by me," He shrugged.

"I told them that I liked staring at your ass too much." She grinned when he glared at her. "What's the matter, Massani? Are you getting to old to keep up in battle with the youngsters on board?"

He had her by the throat up against the wall before she knew what was happening. Her cigarette fell to the floor. "Watch your mouth, bitch."

"Or what?" She had her pistol out and pressed against his groin. He tightened his hand and she pressed the gun a little closer. "I'll shoot it off, Massani. Don't fucking test me."

He kept his hand firmly on her throat but leaned down to bite her bottom lip. Her mouth opened to protest, and he took it as an invitation. His mouth collided with hers. His tongue teased her lips and tongue. He moved back when she pressed the gun in a little harder.

"You wasted a perfectly good cig." She stomped her boot on the still smoldering cigarette. She slid her pistol back into her holster. "And don't ever touch me like that again."

"When you get back up to your quarters and you find your panties soaked, I'm sure you'll change your mind." Zaeed went back to leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth.

Shepard paused at the door. "You are an arrogant son-of-a-bitch."

"But I'm right."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Rated M, for a lot of swearing…and other stuff.**

**Beta: None, sadly, all errors are my own. **

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

When they headed to Purgatory to pick up Jack, Shepard left Zaeed on the _Normandy._ But crouching down behind a desk staring at Garrus bony ass, it just wasn't the same. Next fucking mission, Massani was coming along. She didn't give a damn if their bickering did drive the rest of the squad crazy.

"Miss me, Shepard?" The growl greeted her when she stepped out of the elevator on the Engineering deck.

She turned to find Zaeed standing just outside of the door of _his_ side of the fourth deck. "Ahh, Massani, I thought maybe you needed a rest, you know, old age and all that."

"Come a little closer, bitch, I'll show you what this old man is capable of." Zaeed glared at her.

"I wouldn't want you to break a hip." She smirked at him.

"But you aren't coming any closer, are you? Scared, Shepard?" He gave her a knowing look.

"Of an angry old bastard like you? Not a chance, Massani." Shepard stepped backward into the elevator and tapped the button for the second deck.

Zaeed darted between the doors as they were closing. "Then why the bloody hell are you running from me?"

Shepard pursed her lips in annoyance. _Fucking elevators._ She did not want to be trapped in such close quarters with Massani. Distance and separation, it let her poke the bear but left enough room to dance out-of-the-way of its claws. The elevator didn't offer any of those things. She had nowhere to go when backed her up against the wall.

"Who says I'm running?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He titled his head from one side to the other. "Your goddamn moving feet."

"You are a smug son-of-a-bitch." Shepard pushed past him out of the elevator once it arrived at the CIC. "Suit up; we're heading to pick up Okeer."

"You did miss me." He chuckled before hitting the button for the fourth deck.

Shepard decided that there was nothing worse than an unending supply of angry, charging Krogan. She had a whole new appreciation for the genophage. They were working their way through the fucking Blue Suns base trying to find Okeer when a rocket blast from one of heavy's knocked Shepard through a crate and over the edge. She dangled by one hand for a moment before Zaeed reached down to yank her back up.

"Quit hanging around, Shepard." He slammed her back against the wall with one arm to avoid a second rocket. Zaeed lifted his rifle to shoot the bastard in the head. He turned back to look the Commander in the eyes. "It's called experience, not old age."

"A little help here?" Garrus brought their attention to the incoming forces.

A couple of hours later, Shepard stood in front of the tank in the port cargo bay. She ordered EDI to release the _baby Krogan._ When the fucker had her up against the wall with his forearm against her throat, she was rethinking the whole damn thing. Grunt stumbled backwards when the butt of a rifle hit him on the head.

Zaeed dragged her out of the room and hauled her all the way over into his quarters. "What the _bloody hell_ were you doing? In there alone with a goddamn tank-bred Krogan?"

"Did you hit your head?"

He froze mid-rant to glare at her. "What?"

"I assume that's why you're acting like my goddamn babysitter." Shepard grinned at him.

"You're fucking careless." He tossed his rifle on a nearby table.

"Now that's rich coming from you." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Listen, bitch, I can't spend my whole time trying to make sure you don't get yourself killed." He stormed towards her.

Shepard folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "I don't recall asking for a fucking bodyguard, Massani."

"You're fucking asking for something."

"Am I?" She watched the anger in his eyes fade to something distinctly more predatory. "And I suppose you have the answer?"

"Commander? The Illusive Man is waiting to speak with you in the conference room." Joker's voice interrupted whatever Zaeed had been about to respond with.

"Be right there." Shepard started for the door only to find a hard hand wrapped around her wrist. "Massani?"

"I've got all the blood answers, Shepard." He smirked at her then let go of her arm.

Shepard rolled her eyes but headed out of the room. There were some days that it was wisest to not respond. Zaeed Massani was a goddamn enigma. She spent most of the time wanting to shoot him in the back of the head repeatedly; conversely, she also wanted to drag him into bed with her. _Infuriating_ didn't even begin to cover it.

Several hours later, Shepard paced angrily in her quarters. She'd destroyed the photo of Alenko that sat on the desk. Horizon had gone…_well_. They hadn't really saved anyone. The Collectors had gotten away. And Alenko had called her a fucking traitor. And Shepard found herself with a lot of pent-up anger. She stormed into the elevator and headed down to deck four.

_This was a terrible idea._

She made herself turn away from his door and head back to the elevator. She didn't get far. Massani stepped out of his room and dragged her inside. He lifted her up onto one of the crates in the corner. He held her there when she tried to get down.

"Stop moving, Shepard." He glared at her.

When she complied, he moved over to grab a bottle of whiskey. He tossed the lid aside and handed the bottle to her. She took a long swig and let him take the bottle from her. It burned all the way down and it felt fucking amazing.

"Do you want to shoot something?"

"You volunteering to be the target, Massani?" She grinned at him.

"You think you can take me?" He leaned back against the wall.

"Do you just spend all your fucking time leaning on walls and growling at people?" Shepard hopped down from the crate. "Is that how you got all this _bloody_ experience?"

Zaeed advanced on her and backed her up against the crate. "I get it, bitch, you're pissed off. The Alliance, Cerberus, that boy on Horizon, it's like one massive shitstorm. There are much better ways to vent your frustration."

"Oh?"

"It involves a lot less clothing and a lot more...physical contact." He leaned down to rub the scruff on his cheek along her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Rated M, for a lot of swearing…and other stuff.**

**Beta: None, sadly, all errors are my own. **

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_Idle hands are the devil's playthings._

It was the phrase that the woman who ran the orphanage on Earth had said about her from day fucking one. If there was some kind of trouble to find, Shepard would get dead center in the middle of it. It was the only explanation for why she found herself in the Starboard Cargo Area with the security cams turned off, loosening all the screws attached to the cot that Massani used.

She snuck back out of the room to head up to the bridge. Joker was scanning planets in the Shadow Sea after their slightly disastrous mission on Horizon. They watched the security vid with bated breath. Joker was always willing to assist in any devious behavior. It was thirty minutes before Zaeed stepped into his quarters. He rolled into his cot and a moment later, it collapsed out from under him.

"Keep scanning for platinum, we need that damn Thanix Cannon upgrade. It'll give Garrus something to calibrate for once." Shepard chuckled all the way to the elevator.

"Commander? Grunt seems very agitated. You might want to check in on him." Kelly called to her as she stepped inside.

"He's a fucking Krogan, they're always agitated." Shepard rolled her eyes but hit the engineering deck button.

Since head butting walls wasn't the typical Krogan insanity, Shepard had EDI tell Joker to set a course for Tuchanka once they were finished the infernal, eternal task of mining. _Goddamn waste of time._ She decided to stop by Engineering before she went up to her quarters.

Shepard headed towards the sub-level to speak with Jack. As she walked past the elevator, the doors opened and a hand reached out to grab her by the neck. She was yanked inside and shoved up against the wall.

"Going up?" Zaeed hit the first floor button with his free hand.

"Get your fucking hand off my neck." Shepard reached up to grab at his hand.

"You obviously wanted my goddamn attention, and now, you _bloody _have it." Zaeed dragged her out of the elevator into her quarters.

"I think you need a nap, you seem a little grouchy." Shepard smirked at him.

He swung her around and lifted her by the neck up on her desk. His mouth hovered over hers. His other hand gripped her knee and pushed her legs apart. He stepped between her thighs.

"Do you know what I think, Shepard?" His lips brushed against hers. He chuckled darkly when she tried to lean into the kiss.

"Not much," She observed sarcastically.

His lips crashed down on hers. She wrapped her legs around his to pull him closer. "I _think_ that you need more than your own goddamn fingers to satisfy you. And you keep testing the waters to see if I'm gonna bite."

"That's a lot of words, Massani. Careful, you might get confused." She grinned. The grin slowly disappeared at the look in his eyes. "What the hell are we doing here, Zaeed?"

His hand came up from her knee to lift the hem of her shirt. "Fucking, you goddamn aggravating woman, so if you're gonna say no, do it now."

She opened her mouth to make a joke but practically swallowed her tongue when his fingers brushed across her nipple.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
